He makes me Smile
by xXNattatouilleXx
Summary: Sara begins a relationship and explains how it makes her feel... Either Sandles or Snickers... You choose! [COMPLETE] [ONE SHOT]


**_Title:_** He makes me smile

**_Rating:_** K

**_Summary:_** He's the one that always makes Sara smile… Snicker or Sandle fic! You get to decide and interpret it your way!

**_Disclaimer:_** Unless I suddenly come into a lot of money, CSI isn't (and will never be) mine! That honour belongs to CBS and Antony Zuiker

**_Notes:_** Thought that it'd be chance to let your imagination do the work and interpret the words the way you want to.

* * *

I never thought that he could make me smile, and I never thought I could smile so wide and so purely and I never thought that he'd be the one to make me smile like that. I always thought that a smile like that was for people that hadn't seen what I have; seen the pain, the torture and the dreadful fate of humans; but somehow he made me happy again.

I thought that I was destined to walk the road alone, to live life as a solo fledgling. But that isn't my fate. Not now he's here. We're going to walk this road together, hand in hand, enjoying every moment of it. Even though I'm so enclosed, somehow he'd managed to worm his way in. I don't know when it happened, or how, but I'm thankful that it did. Because no longer can I carry the burden alone- I need to share the load and he is the one who can help me carry it.

I love the way that he can make me smile with just a few words, just lighten my mood so simply, just by being there. I love the way he whispers in my ear and my whole body gives in, simply trembling with all the desire caught up in the whirlwind. His strong arms wrapping around my waist and holding me close; I feel like as long as he's there I'm safe and I show it. I'm not tense, I don't worry, I don't think… I just get lost in the heat of the moment. He just protects me from anything that could ever hurt me and it's just the two of us together.

I get lost in his deep chocolate eyes, the delicious depth and sweetness they contain. It sounds like I am some awestruck teenager when I say this, but they make my knees weak. His smile just has me reeling for more, I'm addicted to it. The voltage that comes off it that it is always there. And he even has a special smile… Just for me. His voice caresses me ever so softly, carrying me away to the peace and sending an electrical impulse through me. I always respond without thinking, and yet every time I do, my words have the same effect on him.

I'm not sure when it started to happen, or how, or even why. But if I got the choice I would welcome this with open arms. This new feeling I never would exchange for any thing else in this whole world. The way I always feel like smiling, and even if there is a hard case I wouldn't crumble because my pillar of support is there for me. Then there is this fuzzy feeling when we simply brush past one another, electrical sparks just leap between us. Then there is the most special thing of all… I feel whole, complete and special. I feel like I'm on top of the world and there he is holding me up, making me feel wonderful and I'm never going to let go.

* * *

Sara, she's my whole world now. She seems so happy now I'm here, I just don't know how I could have had that effect because she is having more of an impact on me. We are just jigsaw pieces that have suddenly slotted together, and it's completed the bigger picture of happiness in our world.

She's my one and only, my everything and everything is now complete. Somehow she makes me want to smile my brightest smile, and makes me want to sing my requiem even if I can't sing. She just makes ever moment of the day worth more than my weight worth in gold; I wouldn't take anything in replacement. Sara's made everything so superb. Even as we work the scenes she's there and everything is suddenly not so bad, there is a bright side and I can wander home and forget the cases. Instead of drowning my sorrows I can snuggle up to the warmth, hold her, and somehow everything ceases to exist.

I know how difficult life has been for Sara, she's been so cold and enclosed right from the moment she brightened our doorways in the lab. She didn't trust anyone, somehow I managed to pin that to her past… I believed (and know now) that she had been hurt in her past and so she hid away. She just needed someone to love her. Wholly, honestly and with this special brand of love only some people can give her.

Right from the beginning when I saw her, I knew that she wouldn't open up easily. And I was right. But now I've opened her up, I see just how wonderful she is and just why she was so enclosed. And as long as I am here, I'm not going to let anyone harm her. I'll just hold her, protect her from the world and just make sure she's going to be fine and never get hurt again. Because I love her, unconditionally love her.

I love the way she seems to relax into my arms, I love the way that everything she says sounds so right. I can't see why she chose me, there were so many other men that would dive at her feet, but she chose me and I feel so honoured for the chance to love her. I can't imagine how she doesn't see all my flaws and hate them, somehow she seems to adore them and find them cute. I never see her flaws, she's just so perfect. She somehow works her arms around my waist and suddenly I feel so whole and happy. She does the same there as in my heart, she's suddenly wormed her way in there more.

Just to clarify, I've always had some feelings for her; I'm not sure whether I've ever made my intentions clear to her. I don't think Sara ever knew that she had a place there forever and always, and her granting me a place in her heart… Has made me the happiest man in the world.

She's bought a new feeling into my world. A feeling of accepting and being wanted and having a purpose; and I want to make sure Sara feels the same and has a great time while we are together. And if I get my way… I'm never going to let her go. She's so special and she's my everything.

And I love her.

* * *

And I love him.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Thought this was slightly different, post your feedback and such! 


End file.
